


Shut Up and Dance with Me

by cheese_tea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Anal Sex, Ballroom Dancing, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Oikawa cameo in chp 4, Oral Sex, POV Miya Atsumu, Pining Miya Atsumu, Salsa dancing, Social Dancing, Swing Dancing, Tango, Waltzing, implied past OiHina fling, out of love of course, the author spends 17k words clowning Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_tea/pseuds/cheese_tea
Summary: Miya Atsumu has a little crush on his roommate, Hinata Shouyou. He wasn't going to confess, but the dance lessons they're taking sure are throwing a wrench in those plans.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 80
Kudos: 275





	1. Getting Into the Swing of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! A few quick notes before we begin:
> 
> This fic is rated E for the later half of this story. :) We're not getting spicy _just_ yet.
> 
> I found a great resource called "The Library of Dance" which has a series of videos demonstrating many of the moves our favorite duo will be learning. I'll be linking them into the story as we go, so feel free to click out to see how they are dancing!

“I’m home!” Shouyou’s voice floats from the front door through the apartment.

“Welcome back!” Atsumu calls back automatically from the living room. He’s sprawled on his back across the entire length of their couch, the book he’s enjoying held precariously above his face. He turns the page to read the remainder of the hero’s battle against the orcs.

A shove of his legs has him yelping in surprise, and the book falls to the floor next to him with a _thump_. 

“Shouyou-kun! What the hell was that for?” Atsumu frowns as he gingerly picks up the book, pages now a bit bent from the fall. 

“You were hogging the couch!” Shouyou sits where Atsumu’s legs had been, smirking at him. The cheeky bastard.

Atsumu wrinkles his nose at his orange-haired roommate and makes a show of finding his page again and engrossing himself back into the story. Or, he would, if a sheet of paper weren’t flapping in front of his face.

“ _What_ , Shouyou-kun.” He glares this time, for emphasis.

“Atsumu-san, let’s go!”

One look at Shouyou’s shit-eating grin has Atsumu softening. He never could stay mad at Shouyou for long.

“Hold still, ya gremlin. I can’t read it properly.”

The paper stills in front of him. It’s a flyer from the community center and gym down the block.

“Dance lessons? Are ya serious?”

“It’ll be fun! I took some classes when I was in Brazil! Plus, look,” Shouyou waves the paper again, “the timing is perfect, it’s in the evening on our day off from practice!”

Atsumu considers him for a moment. “I don’t know, Shouyou-kun...”

“Aren’t you the one who’s always complaining that your social circle is all volleyball players? C’mon, this is a great way to meet new people! Unless... you think you can’t dance?” Shouyou raises an eyebrow at him, the smug look on his face telegraphing that he knew exactly which of Atsumu’s buttons to push. 

“I’ll have ya know I absolutely _can_ dance, thank ya very much.” Atsumu folds his arms across his chest. “Fine, let’s go.”

“Great, I’ll sign us up!” Shouyou leaps off the couch towards his room. Atsumu stares after him as he disappears, still processing exactly what he had just agreed to. 

He doesn’t actually know how to dance.

* * *

When Atsumu first agreed to room with Shouyou, he had seen it as an opportunity to get closer to his cute, energetic wing spiker. Shouyou had sauntered into tryouts not long before, freshly tanned from his time in Brazil, and spiked his way straight onto the team and straight into Atsumu’s heart. Atsumu has never felt so _moved_ —each toss to Shouyou was hit with so much appreciation, so much enthusiasm. It was intoxicating.

When he heard Shouyou was looking for a roommate, Atsumu readily offered Shouyou the spare room in his apartment, left empty when Osamu moved out to live closer to his restaurant. He didn’t actually pause to consider whether he and Shouyou would be compatible living together, but it turned out he didn’t need to worry. Shouyou was the perfect roommate — tidy, considerate, and he even cooked spectacularly well.

As the months went on, Shouyou became one of his closest friends, and Atsumu kept quiet about his little crush. Shouyou was friendly to everyone, and he would frequently be out on their days off, catching up with yet another person he knew from school. Shouyou did invite him along occasionally, but Atsumu preferred to stay at home, resting with a book or enjoying a nice soak in the bath.

This routine was good enough for Atsumu. Yes, he was in love with his teammate, but he would not let that get in the way of their friendship, nor their fearsome dynamic on the court. It wouldn’t do to confess, get rejected, and then have everything that is lovely in his life go straight to hell. So, he kept mum. Eventually, the crush would die out, and he could just have a normal friendship with Shouyou, who would be none the wiser. Everything was perfectly under control. 

Until Atsumu arrived at the first day of dance class and _really_ understood what he was getting himself into.

...

“Welcome to social dance! We’re so happy to have you with us.” The dance instructor introduces himself as Takeda Ittetsu. He is soft but lively, clapping his hands together as he looks around the large gym of the community center, converted into a makeshift ballroom for the night. He’s wearing a mic and dressed in a fancy blouse and slacks, with his hair slicked back.

Beside him was a taller lady who looked like she stepped straight out of a fashion magazine, ethereal in a flowing, sparkly pink dress. “This is Haiba Alisa, a previous student of this very class, and she has kindly agreed to be my demonstration partner for this series.” She curtsies to the room, flashing a smile, and Atsumu could hear the men—and some women—collectively sigh.

“First things first, I hope you all brought your dance shoes. Get changed, you can leave your bags near the walls. Let’s gather in a big circle around the room when you’re ready.”

Dance shoes? Atsumu feels a clinch of panic in his chest as he glances down at Shouyou, who was busy rummaging through his duffle bag. He hadn’t brought any—

He lets out an “oof” as a small package nails him in the chest, thrown with gusto by Shouyou. 

“I wanted to surprise you!” Shouyou beams. “Since you seemed a bit nervous about coming. Thanks for taking the class with me!”

“I wasn’t _nervous_ ,” Atsumu scoffs. He tears open the package to reveal his new black dance shoes, complete with suede soles. They fit perfectly.

A few moments later they were standing as a part of the large circle that had formed around the two instructors. Takeda raises a hand, and the buzz around the room dies out.

“In this weekly series, we’ll introduce four types of dance to you, starting with four-count swing today. We’ll learn the basic steps of each dance, along with some variations to get you started. Of course, you can experiment however you wish. Dance is a form of creativity and expression, so let yourself be imaginative!” Takeda looks around the room and smiles. 

“Now, this is called social dance for a reason. We’ll be rotating partners throughout the evening, so that you can meet new people.” Atsumu hears a few grumbles from the more openly-flirtatious couples around the room. Shouyou, on the contrary, is bouncing on the balls of his feet next to him. Atsumu can’t help but smile at his enthusiasm, though internally he’s dreading the feeling of making small-talk with stranger after stranger.

“First, let’s pair up. In social dance, there is a lead and a follow. Typically, the men are the leads, though I like to encourage everyone to switch it up and learn both eventually. You will be a better dancer if you understand what your partner needs from you.” Takeda glances around the room once more and pushes his glasses up his nose. “Now, I know from the enrollment that there are more people interested in leading for this series. Would any of those folks be willing to switch to following?” 

Shouyou’s hand shoots up into the air, narrowly missing Atsumu’s face. Atsumu gives him a questioning look.

“I didn’t realize I could sign up as a follow! I learned how to lead in Brazil, it’d be fun to try something new,” Shouyou whispers to him, before looking back at the instructor.

Takeda beams at the people with hands in the air. “Great, that should be just about balanced if you all switch to following.” He claps his hands again, excitement blooming across his face. “Now, find your first partner, don’t be shy. Let’s get started!”

The room erupts in conversation, with those who came alone wading through the crowd looking for other singles, and those who came as a couple clinging tightly to each other, as if afraid someone would steal the other away.

Atsumu is immediately accosted by a few ladies, batting their eyelashes at him and asking if he came alone. “Err...” is the most eloquent response he can muster. He looks around for Shouyou, who has been shuffled away in the chaos and is in the middle of another crowd of people. Shouyou’s voice, though, rings through the din, bright and clear. “Oh, I already have someone in mind, thanks!”

On cue, he makes eye contact with Atsumu and makes his way over to him, cleanly cutting through the crowd of women that had formed around Atsumu. “Atsumu-san, want to be partners?” He looks amused, taking in Atsumu’s frazzled state.

“Yup, okay.” Atsumu manages to blurt out.

The disappointed ladies around them move away to seek out other partners, and Atsumu and Shouyou find themselves able to breathe again.

“You’re sure?” Shouyou is giving him a more hesitant smile now. “I know it’s kind of out of the blue.”

“Yeah. Besides, what better way to show _I’m_ the better dancer?” Atsumu smirks.

“We’ll see about that.” Shouyou gives him a positively wicked smile, eyes fiery. He licks his lips, and Atsumu can’t help but follow his tongue’s movement. It’s the same look Shouyou gives to him when he leaps into the air, daring Atsumu to send him his best toss. Atsumu feels his stomach clench. 

“Alright everyone, let’s form up that circle again.” Takeda’s voice echoes through the room, and the chattering around them stops.

“First I’ll show you how to hold your partner. Leads, with your left hand, take your follow’s right hand.” Takeda demonstrates with Alisa. “Then, leads, place your other hand at the small of your partner’s back. You’ll use it to help direct your partner, so it’s very important that your touch is firm. Otherwise your partner won’t know what you’d like them to do.” Takeda leads Alisa around the room, rotating, so that everyone can see his hand at her back. “Finally, follows, your left hand goes on top of your lead’s shoulder. You should also have a firm grip, to communicate back to your lead!” Alisa places her hand accordingly. “Go on now, no need to be shy!” Takeda urges the frozen room.

Atsumu swallows hard as Shouyou holds up his arms expectantly. Atsumu hesitantly places his right hand on Shouyou’s back, and then grasps Shouyou’s hand with his left. Shouyou flashes him a blinding smile and gives his hand a squeeze. “You can use more pressure, I’m not going to break.”

Atsumu does so, silently thanking and cursing his past self for agreeing to this. Shouyou’s back is warm, and Atsumu can feel the years of volleyball in his muscle tone. Atsumu flushes and hopes Shouyou doesn’t notice the increasing perspiration from his hands. He focuses his attention back on Takeda in the middle of the room.

“Alright, well done everyone. Now, the basic swing steps happen on 4 counts. On the first count, leads, step forward with your left foot, towards your follow. Follows, you’ll need to step backwards with your right foot at the same time, otherwise things will get a bit painful.” Takeda gives a wink. “You’ll rock on to that foot on count one, then rock back to the other foot on count two. Then, for count three, leads will step backwards with their left, and follows forward with their right. That’s the opposite of what you did for the first count. Rock to that foot, then finally, back again to your other for the last count. Then repeat.” Takeda pulls Alisa towards him, skillfully demonstrating the motions a few times for the room. “That’s the [basic rock step](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACQY_RR0-bI)! Now you try.”

Takeda counts the beats slowly out loud, and he and Alisa circle the room, correcting students as they go.

Atsumu steps forward off beat and with the wrong foot. Shouyou, with his fast reflexes, neatly dodges, chuckling at him. Atsumu pouts, and Shouyou whispers the instructions again to him with each count, until Atsumu gets the hang of it. 

“Nice job, you two!” Takeda remarks as he passes them. 

“We’re doing really well!” Exclaims Shouyou with a bright smile, and Atsumu feels all lingering regret about taking the class melt away.

Once the class has mastered the basic step, Takeda calls everyone’s attention back to the center of the circle. “Next we’re going to do a [basic turn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18biDD23HhQ),” he demonstrates with Alisa, twirling her around gracefully. “Leads, you’ll take your left hand and make a circle around your follow’s head, starting towards the outside. Remember, _circle_ , otherwise you’ll just smack your partner in the face.”

Atsumu glances down at Shouyou, who was listening intently, and imagines twirling him around like Alisa just had. The mere thought has his heartrate quickening. 

This time, Takeda plays music as the class tries to copy his actions. Grasping Shouyou in his arms again, Atsumu lifts his left hand and yanks it around Shouyou’s head. Shouyou spins rather ungracefully, grimacing slightly. “Atsumu-san, you’re going to rip my arm off.” Okay, a bit too much strength this time.

“Sorry,” Atsumu says sheepishly. He tries again, toning down the speed and trying to follow the music.

Shouyou manages to execute a neat spin, and he beams at Atsumu when he’s facing him again. “Nice, Atsumu-san!” Atsumu feels his heart sing.

The moment is ripped away from him though, when Takeda announces a partner swap. “Let’s mix it up a little now! Follows, move to the next person clockwise from you!” Shouyou gives him a small wave and a smile before skipping away, and Atsumu can only watch him go mournfully. His next partner is a small lady, who smiles shyly up at him and greets him with a squeaky hello.

“Hi,” Atsumu mumbles back, not in the mood to attempt any conversation. They try to recreate the same steps. One, two, three, four. Spin, two, three, four. Atsumu winces as the lady manages to stomp on his toes. Then he narrowly avoids spinning her into the group next to him.

He sneaks a look at Shouyou nearby, who seems to be enjoying himself, laughing as his partner nearly smacks their hands into Shouyou’s face. Atsumu heaves a sigh and focuses back on his own partner, dodging her feet and trying his best to stay in rhythm.

They switch partners several more times. Finding dancing decidedly less interesting without Shouyou, Atsumu starts to entertain himself by dissecting the differences between his rotating cast of partners. Some, like the older gentleman in the purple suit, seem to have a mind of their own, randomly twirling without any intention on Atsumu’s part. Atsumu just lets him. Others, like the young woman with braided hair, need a fair bit of guidance, more pressure on the back and more strength in the leading hand. 

Long after he’d lost track of the number of partners he’s had, Atsumu is struck with a realization. Dance has an exciting similarity to the sport he loves so much. His job, as both a setter and a lead, was to give his partner his best—his best toss, his best signal. He is in control of the game, the dance, and he brings out the best in his partners. He chews on the inside of his cheek as he processes this, feeling almost giddy.

“Whatcha smiling about, Atsumu-san?”

Atsumu blinks as he’s pulled out of his thoughts by his wing spiker, who is peering up at him, head tilted to the side. Had they already gone in a complete circle?

“Shouyou-kun! I—”

He is interrupted by Takeda calling for everyone’s attention again, and Shouyou puts a hand to his mouth to whisper, “Tell me later!”

Once they resume dancing with each other, Atsumu excitedly explains how dancing is like volleyball. Shouyou, caught in the middle of another twirl, spins around and beams at him. “That’s so cool! _You’re_ so cool! No wonder you’re the best setter in Japan!”

Atsumu just about faints on the spot. Instead he forces himself to keep up with the rhythm. Wouldn’t do to step on Shouyou’s foot right after he called him cool.

The next song has Shouyou rotating away from him again. After learning how to lead a spin the opposite direction, and then even a free spin, where he sends his partner off twirling on their own for a beat, Atsumu is starting to thoroughly enjoy himself. He has met a fair number of people now, even attempting some small talk. Still, Shouyou is the one he always wants to go back to. Not only is his presence simply magnetic, Shouyou is also the dancer who syncs best with him. Atsumu supposes that makes sense; Shouyou is in very good control of his body, and also the coordination they have on the court seems to translate easily to dance.

However, Atsumu soon realizes he isn’t the only person who feels this way about the man. When Takeda announces that he is going to play some songs for everyone to practice freely with each other, another crowd forms around Shouyou. Barely able to spot Shouyou’s bright orange hair in the throng of people, Atsumu sighs and decides to get a drink of water, excusing himself from those who approached him for a dance.

Sitting by his bag and sipping from his bottle, Atsumu gazes out at the group currently dancing to the music, a loud pop tune that Atsumu was surprised to learn you could swing to. He catches a gleam of Shouyou dancing happily with a lady, realizing with a jolt that Shoyou was smoothly leading the dance, even though he had been learning everything as a follow. Atsumu watches him in awe. When the song ends, Shouyou gives his partner a friendly bow and seems to look around the room. Atsumu grits his teeth and quickly occupies himself with shuffling through his bag’s contents. He doesn’t really feel like dancing with anyone besides Shouyou, but he also doesn’t want to prevent Shouyou from having fun with others. 

“Atsumu-san! Why are you here by yourself?” Shouyou was giving him an amused smile, and he bent down to take a drink from his own water bottle.

“Just getting some water, Shouyou-kun.” Atsumu tries his best to keep a neutral expression, though internally his stomach is fluttering. Maybe Shouyou wants to dance with him too?

Another pop song blares through the room, and Shouyou starts bouncing to the beat next to him. “ _Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me..._ ” Shouyou sings, and Atsumu looks up at him in shock.

“Ya know this song?” Atsumu shouts over the music.

Shouyou nods vigorously, still bouncing along. “ _...She said, ‘Shut up and dance with me!’_ ”

Shouyou gives him a blinding grin and grabs Atsumu’s hands, dragging him with considerable strength back onto the dance floor. He places Atsumu’s hand on his back and starts the steps they had learned, Atsumu stumbling a bit to catch the rhythm again. Shouyou is laughing now, and Atsumu finds himself beaming back, dancing without any of the self-consciousness he had before. _Shouyou lights up the entire room._

They dance together the next few songs too, politely refusing any new partners who offer to step in. Each time, Atsumu feels a confusing mix of guilt and triumph. He knows he’s supposed to be trying to get over Shouyou, but with each new song, he feels himself falling just a little deeper.

At the end of the free dance session, Takeda calls their attention a final time as the music winds down. “I hope you had an enjoyable class, and I look forward to seeing you next week! Before you leave, I wanted to show you one last move, that I’m sure the couples in the room will appreciate.” Takeda gives a wink as he takes Alisa in his arms once more. “Swing your partner out for a spin just like before, but instead of going back to your normal position, take their hand.” He demonstrates, catching Alisa’s free hand after her spin. “This is the butterfly position. From here, leads swing your left arm around your partner to turn them and then,” Takeda pulls his left arm around Alisa, “catch them with your other arm. This is the [cradle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHcRjW-BFHc)!” Takeda and Alisa smoothly dance at each other’s sides for a few beats, before unwinding. Takeda bows and Alisa curtsies to the class. “See you all next week! I will leave you with a few songs as we wrap up the class.”

As the music starts up again, softer now, Shouyou turns to him again with an outstretched hand, a small smile tugging on his lips. As Atsumu catches Shouyou in his arms for the cradle, he pulls him closer, resting his head in Shouyou’s soft hair for a few beats before unwinding them. Shouyou’s eyes are sparkling when they meet his, and Atsumu’s face starts to warm. 

Next week can’t come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my new fic! I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> The song that Shouyou sings is "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon. It also inspired the title of this fic. You _can_ actually do 4-count swing to it; it's very fun!
> 
> This fic is pretty different from my other one -- I'm having fun and experimenting. It's not going to be as fluffy as You, Me, and Bubble Tea, but hopefully the spice later makes up for it! ;)
> 
> Come find me on Twitter [@KyriaTea](https://twitter.com/KyriaTea). Sometimes I post art, sometimes I post about chapter writing progress. But I'd always love to hear from you. 💜


	2. Quit Waltzing Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your patience as I got this chapter out! This month has been a busy one for me. Chapter 3 shouldn't be as long of a wait, hopefully!
> 
> Before we begin:
> 
>  _Jagariko_ are little potato stick snacks and come in these cute snack cups, highly recommend!
> 
> Also, there's a teeny bit of explicit content in this chapter, so please mind the rating. :)

Atsumu’s head is spinning. It has been for the last week. He and Shouyou had come back home from dance class happy and tired, and gone through a perfectly normal evening. Practice was normal the next day, and the day after, and the whole week, really. But, was it just him, or was Shouyou... 

See, here was a fine example. On Tuesday evening, Atsumu had grabbed a cup of _Jagariko_ snacks and was planning to enjoy the rest of his book on the couch. A typical evening for him. Then Shouyou walked by and asked what he was up to, as if that weren’t obvious at all. Atsumu could only blink up at him from his book in confusion. Shouyou plopped down right next to him until their shoulders almost bumped, asking for a few sticks of _Jagariko_. When Atsumu (so kindly) agreed, instead of reaching into the cup and grabbing a stick like a normal person, Shouyou leaned over into his lap and _ate the one Atsumu was holding_. Just... who does that? What kind of roommate does that?

That’s not all. When Atsumu is getting a cup of coffee from the kitchen or washing up dishes from his meal, Shouyou will just wander in and sling an arm around his shoulder and make a random comment about how the weather is nice today, or how practice was pretty rough but satisfying, or whatever. Then he’ll wander out again, leaving Atsumu just staring into space.

And just now... oh god, just now. Atsumu had been minding his own business, just watching some volleyball on TV. Shouyou came home from his dinner out with friends and asked to join him. Also normal. What absolutely wasn’t normal was Shouyou sprawling out on the couch, a satisfied smirk on his face, until his damn sexy legs laid across Atsumu’s lap, jostling up and down whenever an exciting play happened in the game. It was all dangerously close to... well. There’s a reason why Atsumu is hiding in the bathroom right now, before he and Shouyou need to head off to dance class together.

Atsumu frowns at his frazzled appearance in the mirror and sighs. He paces the small space, aggressively ruffling his hair as if that would somehow expel all of the not-so-platonic thoughts that were now running rampant through his mind. That didn’t work. At all. Atsumu looks downwards at the now very-obvious tent in his pants and closes his eyes. Would it be wrong to...?

Atsumu pauses and listens carefully out the door. The sounds of the volleyball game were still playing from the living room. He could be careful. Quiet. Shouyou would never know. Atsumu hesitates one second more and then zips down his pants, palming his erection through his briefs and sending a shudder through his body. One more check of the living room sound gives him enough confidence to tug his underwear down too. His mind races with thoughts of Shouyou’s strong, athletic legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer. Shouyou’s hands running down his back, cupping his ass. He takes a shaking hand and wraps his dripping cock, eyes fluttering closed as waves of pleasure erupt through his body. His breathing ragged now, he remembers the way Shouyou licked his lips after stealing his snacks, and wondered how he’d look biting down sexily on one of his fingers instead... or licking down his length. Atsumu gasps out loud, momentarily forgetting himself, and then he bites down the moans that were threatening to spill out. He can hear the slick of his arousal as he strokes faster and faster, and his legs start to shake. So.. close...

A loud knock at the door makes Atsumu yelp with surprise and nearly trip into the toilet. By the grace of his strength and reflexes (thank you, volleyball), he manages to catch himself awkwardly on the toilet bowl, pants around his ankles and dick now rapidly softening.

“Atsumu-san? Are you alright? We should head out in a few minutes!”

“Sh-Shouyou-kun! Y-yup, be right there!” Atsumu hastily calls back, his voice coming out an octave higher than normal. Fuck. He wrenches his pants back up and checks the mirror again, fussing with his hair automatically. Then he freezes, hands mid-comb. _Fuck._

After the fastest shower of his life, Atsumu finally steps out into the living room, dressed and furiously toweling his hair dry. Shouyou is waiting there, tilting his head at him like a confused puppy. Shouyou continues to gape at him for a few more moments, and then, his dear roommate has the audacity to fucking _giggle_ at him. “Going for an unstyled look today, Atsumu-san?”

Atsumu makes a half-strangled noise somewhere between an embarrassed laugh and a whine, before he literally and metaphorically throws the towel and walks towards the front door, Shouyou trailing after him.

They arrive a few minutes later at class, Atsumu grumbling to himself as he tugs on his dance shoes, and Shouyou patting him on the back gently, even though he has no idea what’s gotten Atsumu in such a mood. 

As they gather in their usual circle around Takeda and Alisa, Atsumu startles as he notices that the gym is draped to the nines with flowing white fabric, hiding the utilitarian walls and giving the room an intimate atmosphere. Small bunches of greenery had been artfully placed across the room, and little fairy lights had been strung across the ceiling and down the walls, twinkling at them from all sides. 

“Wow...” Atsumu breathes, swiveling on his heel to get a better look. Beside him, Shouyou gives a small snort of laughter.

“You just noticed, Atsumu-san?”

“Hey, I was... er...” Atsumu feels mortified still, but he’s not about to let Shouyou know that. He clears his throat. “What dance are we learning today?”

Shouyou frowns at him and opens his mouth, but he doesn’t get a chance to answer because Takeda calls for their attention right then.

“Welcome back, class! We hope you like the decorations for our waltz lesson today!” An appreciative applause erupts from the students, and Takeda and Alisa beam back at them. 

“There are many kinds of waltzes, and they are all beautiful, but for today’s class we’re going to focus on the cross-step waltz. It’s a slower waltz, and you can incorporate a variety of moves from different dances in it as well, so it can be very creative!

“Now, waltzes are a bit different from the 4-count swing that you learned last week. Waltzes travel across the room, so leads, be careful not to run your partner into others as you dance. A firm grip of their hand will help guide them out of harm’s way.

“We start in the same frame as swing. For the opening count, face each other, and then leads will step forward with their right foot, and follows will step forward with their left. Leads, over the next two counts, you will step across the path of your partner. Then, over counts 4, 5, and 6, you’ll both start with the other foot, and the follow does the same—step across the path of the lead. That’s the [turning basic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lktp_Ans6g)!”

Takeda bows to Alisa before taking her in his arms, and the two of them demonstrate in a small circle in the middle of the group. With Takeda in his satin trim tuxedo and Alisa in her silver, floor-length gown, they looked as if they had stepped out of a fairy tale—a royal couple floating across a grand ballroom, ready to dance the evening away.

Cheers from the students break out as they finish, and Takeda smiles as he turns on the music for the class. 

“Let’s aim clockwise, give it a try now.” He prompts as the soft instrumental fills the room.

Atsumu turns to Shouyou and does a double-take. For the first time, he notices that Shouyou is dressed up a bit more than usual. The collared shirt and slacks complimented his athletic build well, wrapping tightly around his strong arms and shoulders. Atsumu glances down at his own hastily thrown on t-shirt and jeans and winces.

“Something wrong, Atsumu-san?” Shouyou looks concerned, but Atsumu just shakes his head.

“I just feel underdressed, is all.” Looking around the room, he was probably one of the most casually dressed people here. Most of the ladies were in long dresses, and most of the men were at least wearing pants that weren’t jeans.

“I think you look great, Atsumu-san, don’t worry!” Shouyou offers his hand with a dazzling smile, and Atsumu feels his ears burn at the compliment. Atsumu thanks the heavens (and Takeda) for the dim lighting in the room, the only thing saving him from constant mortification at this rate.

Atsumu hears some loud coughing behind him and realizes that other couples are now dancing around them while he hesitates in front of Shouyou. With great effort, he forces himself to take Shouyou’s hand and wrap his other arm around his back, heart pounding once again. This can’t be healthy for him. Touching Shouyou all the time is going to kill him. 

A small squeeze of his hand jogs him out of his thoughts. Right, waltzing. When’s the beat again? All of Takeda’s instructions had flitted from his mind the moment he took a good look at Shouyou, and Atsumu felt a pit in his stomach as he struggled to remember.

Atsumu feels the hand on his shoulder give him a light pat, and finally he looks back at Shouyou, anxiety spiking as they just stand here, sticking out in the crowd like tourists trying to take photos in the middle of Shibuya crossing. Shouyou doesn’t look upset with him, not with that small smile tugging on his lips. Shouyou is facing toward the direction everyone else is waltzing, and when he notices Atsumu’s attention is on him, he starts counting out loud. “4, 5, 6, _1_ —”

Atsumu gets a strong push on his arm, and they’re off, Atsumu stumbling over himself again. Right foot? Left. Right. He looks down at Shouyou’s feet, trying to mirror what he’s doing.

“You’ve got it, Atsumu-san.” Shouyou says cheerfully, patting his shoulder again, and Atsumu lets out the breath he’d been holding unconsciously. This is going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. Shouyou is just devastatingly handsome, and they are waltzing, somehow, even though Atsumu is sure he has two left feet now, and they are only in the most romantically-decorated room he’s been in since his aunt’s wedding when he was eight years old, and—

And what a time to swap partners.

Atsumu can only stare forlornly as Shouyou walks away and watch him flash his dazzling smile at his next partner. Tearing his eyes away with great effort, Atsumu gives a stiff nod to the woman who had arrived in front of him. The lady with the braid nervously tugs at her hair as she bends in an awkward half-curtsey under his gaze. Right, Atsumu remembers her. She needs a firm grip and strong guidance. Firm grip, Atsumu could handle, but guidance...

“Excuse me...” she squeaks out.

“Mm?” Atsumu steers them clear of a couple who had slowed down in front of them.

“I... I think you’re starting with the wrong foot.”

Ah. Maybe that’s why his foot keeps kicking hers.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Atsumu does an awkward double-step shuffle to get back onto the correct foot.

The girl lets out a small, delicate giggle. “That’s okay.”

A few more counts pass in silence, before the girl clears her throat. “Umm...”

“Sorry, am I on the wrong foot again?” Atsumu wrinkles his nose, hunching over to observe the movement of their feet.

“Oh, uh... no, that’s not it.” Atsumu looks up. The girl is chewing her lip and her eyes are darting frantically around the room, looking anywhere but back at Atsumu. Atsumu just cocks an eyebrow at her. Was he really dancing that badly?

The girl takes a deep breath, and Atsumu feels her back straighten under his palm. “ _Could I get your number?_ ” His partner blurts out, voice rising in pitch with each rushed out word.

Atsumu blinks. “Huh?” Brilliant, Atsumu, you’re certainly in the running to be the next Shakespeare, aren’t ya. He tries again. “Um...” is all he manages to articulate, and if both of Atsumu’s hands weren’t occupied right now, he definitely would have stuffed a fist into his mouth. This just really wasn’t his night.

The girl doesn’t seem to be fazed though, or, at least, not anymore than she already was. She’s still babbling away and still not looking at him.

“Just... you’re so handsome, and you dance really well, and I thought it’d be fun to get to know you better—”

“Oh er...” Come on brain. “That’s... great,” he says flatly. Atsumu closes his eyes and swears under his breath. Even he could tell that sounded harsh.

“Oh! Um.” His partner grimaces and looks behind them with a small shake of her head.

Atsumu recovers enough to notice a curious couple craning their necks to observe them. They nod back at her solemnly before slowing down, ostensibly to give them some privacy.

“Friends of yours?” 

“Oh, yes.” The girl turns back to Atsumu sheepishly. “They introduced me to social dance. Said I might be able to find a... boyfriend.” She squeaks out the last word once again, turning a bright shade of red. 

“Sorry,” he says, once again wincing at how cold he sounds. You’d think all that reading would have taught him a better vocabulary and all those fan meets would have taught him better people skills. You’d be wrong.

“No, no it’s okay, really.” She tries to put on a smile for him and falters, succeeding only in making Atsumu want to bury himself in the ground. “I thought I’d give it a try, just in case... Well, anyway, you’re already dating him, right?”

He stares back at the lady with his head tilted. “Who do you think I’m dating?”

She nods in the direction ahead of them. “The guy with the orange hair, right? Hinata, I think? I’ve seen how you look at each other.”

Atsumu once again can only flap his mouth like a fish. “I... we’re...” Breathe, Atsumu. “We’re roommates.”

“Oh! Sorry. I didn’t mean to pry into anything.” She gives him a more genuine smile now, almost... pitying. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

Atsumu can only sputter. “No, no, we’re really just—” 

Takeda is really out to get him this evening. With the announcement of the next partner switch, Atsumu buries his face in his hands, while the lady with the braid (What was her name even? Was he supposed to remember from last week?) floats away to the next person, parting from him with a pat on the shoulder.

The next few partners pass in a blur, and Atsumu learns more variations of the basic steps than he thought possible for waltz. Then again, he’d always thought of waltz as boring and repetitive, but... god, as if anything could be boring when Shouyou was involved. 

By the time Shouyou comes back into his arms, Atsumu’s brain is buzzing with new terms (‘grapevine’? ‘orbits’?)—and, unfortunately, still echoing with braided-hair lady’s thoughts about his orange-haired “roommate.” Who was, also unfortunately, actually just his roommate. He was also staring at him with one raised eyebrow, mouth pulled to one side. 

“Earth to Atsumu-san.”

Right, he was gaping again. Atsumu clears his throat for the umpteenth time this evening. “Shouyou-kun, how were the other partners?”

“They were fine. Are you sure you’re alright, Atsumu-san? You seem a bit... frazzled today.”

 _Shit._ “Ah, no... Everything is fine.” Act. Normal. Atsumu. 

Shouyou just squints at him.

Takeda once again interrupts the class, and Atsumu immediately forgives Takeda for all his previous ill timings.

“Follows, let’s have a little fun now!” Takeda winks at the group, and some squeals of delight could be heard from some of the ladies in the room. “You can actually use [orbits](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DoVtnW8QS00) to reverse your roles... giving the follow a chance to lead for a change!” Takeda takes Alisa into a basic turn, and then after a gentle toss across for the orbit, Alisa confidently assumes the lead role, guiding Takeda into a series of underarm turns, and then an even fancier spin that had Atsumu wide-eyed in disbelief. The class burst into applause as the demonstration finished, and Alisa gave the room a graceful curtsy.

Shouyou whoops with the rest of the class, and when the music starts up again, there’s a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

“Let’s try it, Atsumu-san!” 

Atsumu gulps and nods, grasping Shouyou in his arms. After a few counts, Atsumu manages to successfully toss Shouyou across in an orbit, and then Shouyou swaps his arms to the lead’s position, squeezing Atsumu’s hand gently as he holds it, the hand on his back firmly steering Atsumu now. Atsumu only has one brief count of elation at having successfully executed the maneuver, and then he’s suddenly being led into a series of underarm turns, just like Takeda and Alisa were demonstrating. “Wha—Shouyou-kun!”

“Don’t worry, just keep stepping with the beat!” Shouyou is beaming at him, and Atsumu lets his fear and confusion slip away. The more he relaxes into Shouyou’s lead, the easier time he has with the dance. Sometimes Shouyou turns himself before effortlessly guiding Atsumu into another spin, and Atsumu finds himself in awe of his partner once more, just the same as on the court. Atsumu is settling into the rhythm nicely, enjoying the freedom of not having to worry about what move to execute next, when he feels Shouyou grip his hand with a bit more force.

“Hold on tight!”

Atsumu doesn’t even have time to ask. Shouyou leans in close and whirls them around, a perfect replica of the fancy spin Takeda and Alisa had demonstrated earlier. It feels much faster than it looks, and Atsumu’s vision swims. He gives Shouyou a weak smile. 

“A bit more warning next time would be nice.” 

“Ah, sorry, Atsumu-san! You did it perfectly though.”

“What exactly is that move?”

“[Pivots](https://youtube.com/watch?v=1V2BLHpVBT4&start=39&end=42)! They’re super fun.” 

Atsumu is graced with another dazzling grin, and Atsumu had to agree, although maybe he shouldn’t be encouraging Shouyou so much. He might lose his dinner if he had to do too many of those.

At some point, Shouyou returns the lead with another orbit, and Atsumu lets out a sigh. It was nice letting Shouyou take the reins. Maybe he should just give it right back...

“Don’t just give it back, Atsumu-san,” Shouyou chides him when he finishes the orbit, scrunching his nose with laughter.

“Alright, alright,” Atsumu sticks his tongue out at him, which makes Shouyou giggle harder.

The end of class is near, and Takeda stops them for the final time of the evening. “We hope you enjoyed your introduction to cross-step waltz! Enjoy yourselves in this lovely room for the free dance part of class. We’re excited to see you again next week.” As the soft waltz melodies float through the room once more, Takeda further dims the lights, and Atsumu finds himself looking up at the twinkling in the ceiling, reminiscing of the stars at home. 

“It makes you miss the country-side, doesn’t it,” Shouyou sighs next to him. 

“It does,” Atsumu gives Shouyou a soft smile, and then, bows low, offering a hand. “May I have this dance?”

Shouyou lets out a squeak, clearly caught off guard, and Atsumu snickers to himself. He feels a sharp flick to his forehead.

“Hey!”

“Ruining the moment, Atsumu-san!” Shouyou is fighting hard to keep a straight face and losing. He bows as well. “I’d be honored.”

They resume the cross-step waltz once more, though neither of them manages to last more than two counts until they burst into laughter, earning them a few pointed glares from the nearby couples. 

As they circle the room to the music, Atsumu lets himself focus on the waltz instead of the series of mortifying events from the evening. Here, now, with Shouyou dancing in his arms, everything feels so natural, so right. Atsumu pulls Shouyou in a little closer, and Shouyou lets him, his eyes half-closed as they sway to the music together. Shouyou looks ready to fall asleep. Atsumu nuzzles his cheek into Shouyou’s soft hair, inhaling the sweet scent of his citrus shampoo. As Shouyou breaks into a small yawn (adorable), Atsumu presses a small kiss to his forehead. Shouyou’s eyes snap open. “Atsumu-san?”

 _Shit. Fuck. SHIT, did I really just do that?_ “I-I’m so sorry, Shouyou-kun, pretend—”

“Don’t be.”

Before Atsumu could process those two little words, Shouyou yanks him down and kisses him squarely on the lips.

_WHAT?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> I also want to extend a thank you to [@vanellabean11](https://twitter.com/vanellabean11) for her help in looking over this chapter!
> 
> Come find me on Twitter [@KyriaTea](https://twitter.com/KyriaTea)!


	3. Definitely Not Mild Salsa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter. This chapter _definitely earns the E rating_! 
> 
> If you would prefer not to read the explicit content, once you reach the line break, skip all the way down to the end and read the last three paragraphs or so. :)
> 
> For the rest, hope you enjoy my first try at smut! <3

They haven’t talked about the kiss. It’s been a week, and they still haven’t talked about the kiss. It’s not really like they’re acting any different—

—okay, no, that’s a blatant lie. Of course everything is different.

Atsumu is trying, he really is. Every morning before practice he opens his mouth to talk about the kiss. And he promptly closes his mouth again, because he has no idea what to _fucking say_.

Sometimes he catches Shouyou with a small smile on his face when Atsumu does his fabulous fish-out-of-water impression once again, but his dear, sexy, citrus-scented roommate with the softest lips imaginable doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t bring it up, and it is driving Atsumu _nuts_.

The evenings this week have seen Shouyou out every evening and coming back late, so Atsumu doesn’t get a chance to bring anything up over a meal or a show either. He contemplated leaving a note even, but quickly rejected that idea as too formal and awkward.

So what is one to do?

Go dancing again, apparently. With the roommate you’ve had a crush on for months (years) now. The roommate who kisses you and lets you trip over yourself afterwards, stumbling home in a complete daze while he skips back as if everything were completely ordinary. The roommate who _kisses_ you and doesn’t bring it up for an entire week.

...The roommate who tenderly holds your hand on the way to dance class.

“Shouyou-kun.”

“Mm?” Shouyou glances back, his arm getting pulled behind him as Atsumu hesitates on the sidewalk.

“We should talk,” Atsumu finally manages to blurt out, approximately one week after the time he should have blurted those words out. “About, you know…”

“Ah, yeah…” Shouyou turns to face him fully now. “What about it?”

“Well, er…” Atsumu loses the words he was about to articulate, because Shouyou steps dangerously close to him.

“Do you want to do it again?”

Atsumu gapes down at Shouyou, who is now looking up at him, head cocked to the side. His amber eyes are bright and mischievous, and Atsumu can make out a smile tugging at his lips in the dim street lighting. 

Atsumu breathes in sharply. “Am I dreaming?”

Shouyou’s grin widens, and he pulls Atsumu down for a quick peck on the lips. “Nope!”

Atsumu is still unconvinced that this is reality, but Shouyou is dragging him down the sidewalk, and he did just stub his toe on the uneven pavement trying to keep up. The throb in his toe _feels_ real enough, but this tingling in his lips?

Well, whatever alternate dimension he has found himself in, he’d like to stay, thank you very much.

They walk into class still holding hands, and Atsumu can’t be bothered to feel shy about it. He’s still replaying _both_ of their kisses in his head on repeat, feeling a permanent blush settle on his cheeks as he does so.

Belatedly, he realizes he’s managed to tug on his shoes and take his position in the usual circle around Takeda. Shouyou is next to him, peering up at his face curiously.

“What dance are we learning today?” Atsumu asks, trying to regain his senses.

Shouyou releases a small chuckle. “Did you read the flyer at all, Atsumu-san?”

_No._ “Of course, I just… forgot.”

Shouyou just winks at him. “It’s a fun one today.”

Takeda gestures for the students’ attention, and he and Alisa strike a sensual pose in the middle of the dance floor. Alisa is wearing a bright red fringe-layered dress, and Takeda’s shirt has a surprisingly low and open neckline. Atsumu’s mouth drops to the floor.

“We hope you’re excited for today’s salsa lesson!” Takeda winks as he and Alisa straighten back up. Atsumu thinks he hears a few wolf whistles from the crowd.

“After a soothing waltz, you can kick up the heat with a smooth salsa with your partner. Let’s learn the basic step first. You can start in the usual frame with your partner, and then we’ll demonstrate.”

The class dutifully pairs up and looks back at Takeda for instructions. Atsumu can feel his hand trembling slightly in Shouyou’s. Forget the kisses, how was he going to make it through the rest of this evening?

“Your feet start together, facing each other. For the leads—” Takeda begins his explanation, and Atsumu forces himself to focus on the instructions rather than how Shouyou would look with a similarly revealing shirt. “—you’ll step forward with your left foot on count 1.” Takeda demonstrates, pausing with his hip popped up as well. “For count 2, just lift your right foot slightly and step down again into the exact same spot. On count 3, you’ll bring your left foot in line with your right foot again. On count 4, you pause.”

The class follows along with Takeda as he narrates the actions. Atsumu robotically moves his feet, feeling puzzled at how one could move through such basic steps so… sensually.

“Counts 5 through 8 work similarly. You’ll step back with your right foot on count 5. You’ll lift and replace your left foot on count 6, and then you’ll bring your right foot in line with your left on count 7. Count 8 is also a pause. Then repeat! Follows, it’s nearly the same, except you’ll swap your counts 5-8 and your counts 1-4. You start with your right foot back. That’s the [basic step](https://www.youtube.com/watch/oz96GcLCAs8)!”

Takeda turns on the music with an energetic snap of his fingers, and the class performs their first halting steps with each other.

Shouyou, as usual, seems to be having no trouble at all. Atsumu feels his cheeks redden as his gaze lands on Shouyou’s hips swaying in time with the music. 

“Shouyou-kun, how are you so good at this?” Atsumu mumbles.

“Salsa is my favorite dance of the ones I’ve learned,” Shouyou beams at him, relishing the compliment.

“How do you… shake your hips like that?”

“Oh, you mean like this?” Shouyou teases him with an exaggerated hip pop, and Atsumu nearly moans out loud. He slaps a hand over his mouth, but it didn’t go unnoticed by Shouyou, judging by the raised eyebrow he’s giving him.

To Atsumu’s surprise, Shouyou breaks their form and steps closer to him, a softer smile now on his face. Atsumu nearly jumps when he feels two hands on his waist.

“Relax,” Shouyou whispers in his ear. For the second time this evening, Shouyou is pressed devastatingly close to him, and Atsumu feels a shudder run down his spine. Strong hands press on his hips in time with the rhythm, guiding him through the motions.

“Keep your weight in the balls of your feet,” comes another whispered instruction, and Atsumu can feel Shouyou’s breath tickling him on the jaw as he says it. He could kiss him again if he just leaned down…

_You’re in the middle of class_ , the rational part of his brain hissed. Slightly disappointed with himself, Atsumu settles for ruffling the back of Shouyou’s hair. Shouyou leans back into the touch, sighing. _So soft._

Shouyou’s guidance was almost too good. Atsumu finds himself getting used to the hip gyrations quickly, and Shouyou leans away from him again to return to the proper starting hold. Atsumu feels a lingering, feather-light touch across his arm as Shouyou pulls away. 

Maybe he should have kissed him again. Atsumu steps a bit closer to Shouyou on the next beat and brings his hand up to tentatively brush a thumb across his cheek. It was soft, just like his lips. Shouyou watches him with wide amber eyes as he lightly taps his thumb to those same lips, the ones he’s only felt twice but is already addicted to the feeling of. Shouyou breaks into another beautiful smile, and Atsumu feels a faint kiss on his thumb. Atsumu’s heart races at the touch. He desperately wants to just pull Shouyou close, hug him tight, kiss him all evening…

A light nip of his thumb jolts him out of his reverie, and then it’s followed by a short _lick_ of all things. Atsumu’s mind dives straight down the gutter. He squints at Shouyou, who is feigning an innocent expression. Shouyou’s timing was truly impeccable; the music cuts out, and Takeda announces the first partner swap of the evening.

“See you in a bit, Atsumu-san,” Shouyou runs off with a laugh.

Atsumu just groans and puts his head in his hands. This was getting out of hand. His self control was tenuous at best already, and Shouyou was just… too goddamn _hot_.

Increasingly desperate for ways to occupy his mind with thoughts that _weren’t_ what it’d be like to tear Shouyou’s clothing off, Atsumu finds himself actually interacting with his partners. He asks their names (and promptly forgets them again), he compliments their outfits, and he even tries his best to help the ones who were (somehow) even more lost than he is. 

Takeda teaches them a [spot turn](https://www.youtube.com/watch/rQDJl9ZlcwQ), and Atsumu tries his best to swing his arm around in a way that guides his partner and doesn’t smack straight into their face. They learn several other variations, from different hand positions (you can just hold hands and wave them around in circles, apparently!) to increasingly fancier spins, sometimes with the lead getting to turn as well. 

That was all well and good, things were feeling pretty familiar from the last two classes. The beat and music may be different, but generally the idea was to keep stepping along, left, right, left, right, and then execute the appropriate hand motions to inform his partner what he wanted them to do.

Different from the last two weeks though, his partners all seem to be feeling… somewhat saucy today, too. Atsumu has lost count of the number of partners who spun around and popped their hips invitingly, batting their eyelashes, and tossing their hair or, in one, much-older gentleman’s case, smacked their lips at him. Atsumu felt his hair stand on end when he noticed.

Shouyou, _please_ come back soon. 

Atsumu didn’t know when exactly he’d become so popular—alright _fine_ , he’d be lying if he didn’t admit to liking the attention a _little_ (at least, from the attractive partners), and that he did try to style himself reasonably well for said attention, but… well, his thoughts always come back to Shouyou. 

Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou, who was also getting equal amounts of attention (or possibly, more, since he actually bothered to converse with all of his partners and learn their names), and the very thought of _other_ people flirting with Shouyou was driving him just as insane as all the kisses they seem to be having.

Atsumu shakes his head, trying to tamp down his possessiveness. This is ridiculous. They’re not even dating; they’ve only kissed twice. For all he knew, Shouyou was just… super flirtatious.

And sexy. So, so, sexy. Atsumu feels his brain processes grind to a halt as Shouyou rotates around back to him, _finally_. 

Shouyou just gives him a sly grin, before turning around to hear the last instructions of the evening from Takeda. 

“We hope you enjoyed tonight’s introduction to the sensual dance of salsa! We’ll leave you with a fun way to end your dance.”

Takeda steps forward and does a few basic steps and spins with Alisa, before tugging her arm across his body and leading her into a smooth [dip](https://www.youtube.com/watch/laoxsCe0J18). The students “oohh”ed in amazement. Takeda and Alisa had made it look effortless.

“Now, I’m going to warn you before you try this,” Takeda pushes his glasses up his nose as he continues. “Follows, support your own body weight, otherwise you may find yourselves on the floor. Now, give it a go, and see you next week for our final class!”

The Latin dance music fills the room for the final time of the evening, and Shouyou’s already swinging his hips when Atsumu offers his hands. They dance together, navigating the spins and steps they’ve learned over the last hour. As the song sounds its final notes, Atsumu attempts the dip, catching Shouyou low in his arms. _The bastard._ Shouyou is definitely letting Atsumu take his whole weight, and he looks pleased as punch. 

“Shouyou-kun, you better be very grateful I’m an athlete.”

“I knew I could trust you, Atsumu-san! Plus, I know you’re strong enough.” Shouyou smiles up at him, sweetly at first, and then he slowly licks his lips, eyeing Atsumu suggestively. Atsumu nearly drops him.

“Sh-Shouyou-kun. You’re killing me. You’re _really_ killing me.”

“Hmm? How so?”

Atsumu gives up on answering with words. He pulls Shouyou towards him and kisses him, hard.

  


* * *

  


Shouyou and Atsumu barely manage to stumble back into the apartment before Atsumu presses Shouyou’s back to the wall, caging him between his arms. He leans down hungrily, kissing Shouyou in the entrance way. These weren’t chaste, innocent kisses anymore. He feels Shouyou’s hands running down his back, scratching at him and pulling him closer. He runs his tongue along Shouyou’s bottom lip, and his mouth parts, allowing Atsumu to slip his tongue inside and explore and _taste_. Shouyou moans, and Atsumu feels a heat down below as their tongues meet. 

“Someone’s in a hurry.” Shouyou looks at him with dreamy eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

“You’re driving me crazy,” Atsumu growls, running his hands through Shouyou’s hair and pulling him back towards him.

Shouyou laughs against his lips and pushes his lower body closer to Atsumu, an obvious bulge rubbing against Atsumu’s own hard cock. 

Atsumu moans at the intimacy, hips jerking forward. “Did you like dancing with me today?” Shouyou whispers in his ear. “You looked really sexy doing the salsa.” The admission makes Atsumu’s body flood with heat, and he can feel the tip of his cock growing wet. Shouyou’s breath tickles his ear, and he jolts when Shouyou bites his earlobe lightly. The sound of Shouyou’s soft moans in his ear as they grind against each other empties all thoughts from Atsumu’s mind.

“Shouyou, I’m going to _devour_ you.” Atsumu brings his hands down, taking care to appreciate Shouyou’s body all along the way, until one hand is palming Shouyou’s erection and the other is cupping his ass. He lowers his mouth to Shouyou’s once more, feeling the groan he elicits by wrapping his hand around Shouyou’s cock through his pants. One stroke is all it takes for Shouyou to shudder against him, and Atsumu feels his own cock grow impossibly harder with want.

“A-Atsumu—” 

Atsumu hoists Shouyou up, trying to get a better angle to nip and bite Shouyou’s neck, and Shouyou instinctively wraps his strong legs around Atsumu’s waist. 

“So… strong…” Shouyou’s words come out faint and breathy, as if he is barely aware he is saying them. His eyes are half-closed and unfocused as Atsumu suckles and marks his neck, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. 

Atsumu kisses Shouyou long and slow once he’s done blemishing his roommate’s neck. Mind foggy with desire, Atsumu stumbles his way to the couch, still supporting Shouyou from below. Shouyou gives a small yelp against his lips as he’s peeled away from the wall, and soon Atsumu has Shouyou pinned down against the cushions, Shouyou’s legs still wrapped around his waist possessively.

Shouyou yanks Atsumu’s mouth down to his again, nipping at Atsumu’s lower lip as he grinds their erections together. The combined sensation sets all of Atsumu’s nerves on fire, and he keens against Shouyou’s lips. He feels a smirk against his mouth, and suddenly he’s being pushed backwards. Now he’s the one pinned against the back of the couch, Shouyou straddling his lap and biting marks across Atsumu’s neck. 

“Sh-Shouyou,” Atsumu manages to shudder out, desperately trying to hold onto his thoughts as Shouyou kisses at his jaw, down his neck again, and then his collarbone. “How—” he moans as Shouyou bites his ear again. “—how far do you want to go?”

“Is clothes off okay?” Shouyou’s quiet whisper into his ear, laced with desire, is so intimate, and Atsumu nearly comes undone right then and there. 

“More than okay,” Atsumu mumbles against Shouyou’s neck, and their shirts are coming off, discarded to the floor without any further thought spared.

Atsumu places his hands at the waistband of Shouyou’s pants, looking up at him as he hooks a finger in on either side. Shouyou kisses him, hard, and he helps him tug down the pants before breaking the kiss to kick them off entirely. 

“ _So hot, Shouyou_.” Atsumu growls in a low voice as he looks his roommate up and down. He reaches out a finger towards the tip of Shouyou’s leaking cock, just a hair length away. “Is touching okay?” He asks, kissing at Shouyou’s jawline. Shouyou murmurs his consent, and Atsumu smears Shouyou’s pre-cum down his length before stroking him slowly. Shouyou shudders as he collapses forward, bracing himself with an arm against the couch. 

“A-Atsumu,” he whimpers, legs shaking.

Atsumu loops an arm around Shouyou’s waist and pulls him to the side, resting Shouyou’s back on the couch, his hand still pumping up and down Shouyou’s hard cock. 

“Your—” Shouyou gasps as Atsumu squeezes the hand around his cock a bit tighter. “Your pants—”

Atsumu leans down to kiss him, giving the roof of his mouth a quick lick for good measure. “I suppose it’s only fair,” he teases in a voice he hardly recognizes, gravelly with want. He runs a finger up the length of Shouyou’s cock and relishes Shouyou’s corresponding shudder. 

He feels a tug at his waist and his stomach flutters when Shouyou’s calloused fingers brush against the delicate skin normally hidden by his underwear. Shouyou’s eyes widen as they take in Atsumu’s cock, a dribble of pre-cum now snaking its way down the length. He licks his lips as he stares, his hand reaching towards Atsumu’s length. “Can I?” He looks _hungry_ , and Atsumu feels a shiver down his spine. “Please…” He manages to choke out.

Shouyou lightly touches the head of Atsumu’s cock, finger circling the circumference. He pulls the finger away, another trail of pre-cum glistening between them, and then gazes up at Atsumu with bedroom eyes before slowly sucking his finger, moaning as his tongue learns what Atsumu tastes like. It’s all Atsumu can do to not come on the spot, and he turns his attention to Shouyou’s stomach, kissing down lower and lower to distract himself. He reaches the base of Shouyou’s cock and looks back at Shouyou for his signal. Shouyou’s biting his knuckle, pupils blown wide, and he nods with a sharp intake of breath. Atsumu kisses the tip of Shouyou’s cock tenderly before darting his tongue out for a lick. Shouyou bucks beneath him, gasping. 

“Shouyou…” And Shouyou looks back at him, face flushed, amber eyes burning with desire and pleasure. “I want you to cum in my mouth.” Shouyou’s eyes widen at the bluntness.

“Fuck, _Atsumu, please._ ”

Atsumu wraps his mouth around Shouyou’s leaking tip and is immediately rewarded with the loudest moan he’s heard yet. Atsumu licks into the slit, then he wraps his hand around the base and starts moving his mouth, lapping up Shouyou’s arousal and simultaneously slicking him up with his own saliva.

Shouyou is carding his hands through Atsumu’s hair, and crying out Atsumu’s name as he shakes with each flick of Atsumu’s tongue on his swollen, sensitive cock. Atsumu takes him deep into his mouth, and Shouyou slings an arm over his face as he tries not to lose himself completely in the sensation. Seeing Shouyou in such a vulnerable, such a _primal_ state heightens Atsumu’s senses; he feels every shudder and hears every whimper, and every new expression of pleasure from Shouyou drives him that much closer to his own orgasm. He strokes himself in time with his mouth’s rhythm, trying desperately to hold on just a bit longer. 

Feeling himself edge almost too close, he stops his ministrations on Shouyou’s cock for a moment, trying to buy a bit of time for himself. He switches to licking his tongue around Shouyou’s balls, delicately taking them into his mouth to suck as well. 

“ _A-A_ —” Shouyou keens. He nearly sobs from the pleasure, and with some effort, manages to finish his words. “Fuck, Atsumu, you’re so _good_ at this.” 

Atsumu takes Shouyou’s cock into his mouth once more, humming his pleasure at the praise against Shouyou’s length. Shouyou shudders again, his whole body shaking as he gets closer and closer.

Shouyou emits a sharp gasp and grips Atsumu’s hair tightly. “I’m going to cum—” 

Atsumu feels the hot, bitter seed fill his mouth and swallows it down, moaning and keeping the rhythm until Shouyou’s body relaxes into the couch, utterly spent. Atsumu only needs to stroke himself a few times until his own back is arching, the pleasure of his orgasm shooting through him. He groans as he spills his own hot cum across Shouyou’s bare chest.

Both of them pant in the aftershocks for a few moments, and then Atsumu shakily stands up, gently brushing his fingers across Shouyou’s cheek.

“I’ll get you a towel.”

He walks unsteadily towards the bathroom and returns with a warm, wet towel, wiping off Shouyou the best he can. Shouyou sits up once he’s done, nuzzling his face into Atsumu’s chest. He still seems to be in a state of bliss.

Atsumu laughs softly. “C’mon, we can cuddle better in bed.”

Shouyou just murmurs sleepily against his skin, and Atsumu fondly ruffles his hair. He folds the towel and sets it onto the floor. Laundry can wait.

He picks Shouyou up, arms shaking slightly with the effort this time, and carries him into his bedroom, tucking Shouyou under the covers. As Atsumu snuggles in next to him, he hears a faint “thanks Atsumu,” accompanied by a happy sigh. “That was fun.” Then light snoring indicated Shouyou was already off to the realm of dreams.

Atsumu kisses the top of Shouyou’s head. “Good night, Shouyou.”

He hesitates, and then he adds, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought, I'm kind of flying blind with the smut part, so I'm very curious! 
> 
> Find me on Twitter [@KyriaTea](https://twitter.com/KyriaTea). <3


	4. Takes Two to Tango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another explicit chapter. :) <3 Please mind the rating!

Atsumu wakes up feeling very, very warm. He is vaguely sticky too. And—he shifts, feeling the soft fabric of his blankets engulfing him—he is not in his pajamas. His foot grazes another warm being, and he nearly flies off the bed in surprise.

“A-Atsumu?” Shouyou’s sleepy voice mumbles behind his ear, and Atsumu’s eyes pop open.

Well, guess last night was not a dream. Nope, not one bit. Because _Shouyou_ is here, in _Atsumu’s_ bed, and… is he naked too? Oh god, he _is_ naked too. Atsumu’s mind is reeling, but he figures he should play it as cool as possible. Just, you know, they had a lovely romp last night, and well, that wouldn’t make anything _weird_ , right? Right?

“M-morning, Shouyou.” 

That came out a little more garbled-sounding than he’d wanted, but hopefully Shouyou’s too sleepy to notice.

A strong arm snakes its way around his waist, and Atsumu feels Shouyou’s chest press against his bare back. Warm lips kiss his neck, tickling him. “Good morning, Atsumu.”

Atsumu shivers. How does Shouyou sound so seductive right as he wakes up? A telltale heat in his groin reminds Atsumu just how embarrassingly easy it is for his roommate to affect him.

Shouyou’s hand, which had been resting on Atsumu’s stomach, slowly slips lower. Shouyou’s fingers lightly graze his hip, and then his thigh. Atsumu swallows hard, his heart pounding far too quickly for this hour of the morning. Shouyou gives a soft giggle in his ear before the fingers tease up and away and give his hardening cock the barest of touches.

“Mmm, ‘ _morning_ , Atsumu.”

Next, two things happen simultaneously, and all composure Atsumu has managed to summon in these few minutes he’s been awake completely flies out the window. Past that, honestly. His composure is probably well on its way to South America by now. 

First, Shouyou finds the little sensitive spot where his neck meets his shoulder, and he bites down, eliciting a loud, automatic moan from Atsumu.

Second, Shouyou’s erection, hot and _wet_ , grinds against his ass, and Atsumu’s cock is immediately at full attention.

Oh for fuck’s sake.

Atsumu rolls over suddenly, practically growling for Shouyou. He manages to catch his roommate by surprise and steals a kiss as a reward. 

“Shouyou,” he purrs, wondering idly in the back of his head _where_ exactly this voice comes from. “I hope you’re prepared for what’s coming next.”

“You and me?” Shouyou smirks, and Atsumu dives back in to kiss that cheeky grin off his beautiful face.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Shouyou’s bed remains made and untouched, while Atsumu’s gets a pretty hefty workout. 

Atsumu was relieved to learn that their new “benefits” didn’t come with any real downside. Things were still the same as ever during practice, and they still joked around and teased each other in the evenings after, though the banter did become far more charged than it was in the past. Inevitably that would lead to another romp in the sheets, which Atsumu was all for.

This was heaven, no doubt about it.

There was just… one other thing, and Atsumu felt bad for even asking the heavenly beings responsible for his current luck for anything more. That thing was the part of the “friends with benefits” package that he didn’t _quite_ want… the friends part. Not that being friends was bad, but you know, if he could trade that for… more than friends, that’d be just perfect. Flawless. He’d never ask for anything more beyond that of the beings above.

In typical Atsumu fashion though, he was afraid to bring it up, and in typical Shouyou fashion, Shouyou did not mention it. Seriously, if they did ever get together, they probably needed to chat about their communication. But, they were not together, so the very communication they needed to chat about once they were together remains un-communicated because they could not get it together. Atsumu’s head hurts.

The end of the week arrives quickly enough, and Atsumu has spent it getting the physical workout of his _life_. He knew Shouyou had high stamina for volleyball, but apparently that extended into every other part of his life too. Atsumu was exhausted by the time dance class rolled around, and Shouyou was as chipper as ever, skipping down the sidewalk towards the community center. Atsumu could only shake his head at his energetic roommate.

Shouyou casually grasps his hand as they swing open the doors to class, and Atsumu finds himself still blushing at the action. You’d think after a whole week of… never mind.

“Shouyou?”

A voice calls out to them as they step towards the circle of students, and Shouyou whirls around.

“Oikawa-san? What are you doing here?”

Shouyou’s eyes are wide, but he appears utterly delighted by the sudden appearance of this ‘Oikawa-san,’ and Atsumu turns to the man as well.

“Shouyou! It is you!” The man is nearly as tall as Atsumu, with fancily-coifed brown hair, which Atsumu has to make an effort not to roll his eyes at. “I was in town for a visit, and I heard about tango lessons, so I decided to drop in.”

“Ah! You’ve learned some back in Argentina too, right?”

“Yup! But I figured it’d be nice to take a lesson in Japanese too.”

Oikawa and Shouyou are chattering away now, catching up like long-lost friends, and Atsumu eavesdrops for more intel on this mysterious person. From what he can gather, he’s also a volleyball player, and Shouyou has known him since high school. They seem awfully _familiar_ , given Oikawa’s liberal use of Shouyou’s given name, and Atsumu internally stews over the fact that he and Shouyou had only recently dropped their use of honorifics. In fact, that was in the same moment they started sleeping with each other. Atsumu’s mind curls around a nagging thought—did that mean..?

No, no. Now was _really_ not the time to be acting like a jealous boyfriend. They weren’t even together, Atsumu reminds himself glumly. That said…

Atsumu sneaks up behind Shouyou to plop his chin down on his roommate’s soft hair, in the middle of their conversation sentence. Shouyou doesn’t even react, but Oikawa certainly does, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. Atsumu smirks.

“Shouyou, want to introduce me to your friend?” Atsumu asks.

“Oh! Sorry, that was rude of me. This is Oikawa Tooru. We played against each other in high school, and then we bumped into each other while I was in Brazil and he was visiting from Argentina.”

“I’m a setter for San Juan now,” Oikawa says breezily. “And you are?”

“Miya Atsumu. MSBY setter.” 

“Ah… Number one high school setter, back in the day, right?” Oikawa’s gaze travels between Atsumu and Shouyou for a few moments, before it settles on Shouyou again. “Are you two…?”

Atsumu feels Shouyou stiffen at the question. “We’re…” Shouyou tilts his chin upwards to peek at Atsumu. His face is surprisingly red. Maybe they should have talked about this earlier, after all.

Atsumu straightens and coughs into a fist. “We’re roommates.”

“Right, roommates,” echoes Shouyou.

Oikawa gives them a smirk far too large for Atsumu’s liking. “Uh huh. Roommates.” His attention turns to where Takeda is asking the students to gather up. He waggles some fingers at them both. “See you in class.”

“We better get going too,” Shouyou pipes up. The tips of his ears are still a bit pink, and Atsumu tries to burn the memory of Shouyou all flustered into his mind permanently. It is so damn adorable and a surprisingly rare sight in Atsumu’s presence. His brain unhelpfully supplies that it is because _he_ is the more flustered one, usually.

“Good evening class! It’s been a wonderful few weeks with you all,” Takeda speaks from the center of the room. “Tonight is our last night together, and we saved a fun dance for this one! We will be learning the social tango.” 

Takeda and Alisa are dressed like they stepped out of a spy movie, Atsumu muses. Takeda with his suit and slicked back hair and Alisa in a stunning fitted gown with a very open back: the two make quite the pair in the center of the room.

“The basic rhythm for the social tango goes ‘slow, slow, quick, quick, slow,’” Takeda continues. “We’ll learn a simple [starting pattern](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HDbxYLhSfo) first. Leads start with the left foot, as usual. Go forward, forward, forward, then step to the _side_ ”—Takeda exaggerates a step to his right for emphasis—”then close the distance with your left foot.

“Follows, you do the reverse, going backwards starting with your right foot. As we go through class today, we’ll learn how to weave in some rotation, so you won’t just be going the same direction the whole time. For now though, give it a whirl.”

Atsumu’s hands find Shouyou’s and pull him into the now quite familiar starting hold. Shouyou’s thoughts seem to be elsewhere, because he blinks up at Atsumu for a moment before his smile returns. 

“Everything alright, Shouyou?”

Shouyou hums quietly. “I was just thinking, I’m going to miss these lessons. It’s been fun to dance with you, Atsumu.”

Atsumu pulls him closer. “We can still dance you know.” 

“Did you like it enough to do more?” Shouyou’s face slips back into a cheeky grin, and Atsumu snorts.

“Only with you.”

Shouyou sticks his tongue out at him. “I’ll take it.”

Feeling a bit braver than usual today, Atsumu swiftly ducks down to close his mouth over Shouyou’s, even darting his own tongue out for a taste. The whole action was over in about a second, but Atsumu is relishing how flustered he can make Shouyou. Certainly more fun than the reverse, like it has been the last few weeks.

Shouyou is sputtering in his arms, blinking up at him like he couldn’t believe that just happened.

“Atsumu, are we really doing this?”

“Hmm, doing what?” Atsumu teases him right back. Revenge is sweet.

At least, it’s sweet for a few seconds, until your roommate-with-benefits gets the most devious-looking grin on his face.

They continue their practicing on the basic steps. Forward, forward, forward-side, close, Atsumu counts with the music. Shouyou innocently follows for a few repetitions, and then he presses in close to Atsumu. Shouyou really has a natural instinct for finding the exactly right (or, _wrong_ , since they’re in class) spots. He sneaks a quick kiss to the side of Atsumu’s jaw, precisely on top of Atsumu’s sensitive pulse point. He gives it a light nip for good measure, and Atsumu nearly trips over him.

“Sh-Shouyou!”

Shouyou merely rests his head on Atsumu’s shoulder, humming contentedly. Atsumu huffs. Jerk.

Partner rotations come not long after, and mercifully Atsumu is spared more sudden kisses up until then (though, truthfully, _maybe_ he wouldn’t have minded more). Takeda makes good on his promise to show them how to rotate the basic steps. Now each set of partners could keep within a specific section of the floor, rather than traveling far across the room and accidentally knocking into one another. 

Atsumu finds his gaze flitting rather often over to where his fellow setter is dancing. They wouldn’t meet in the rotation because they were both leads, but that didn’t stop Atsumu from eyeing his movements. He is clearly experienced in dance as well, and he definitely uses that to his advantage to flirt with the partners that come his way. Atsumu once again fights the urge to roll his eyes.

Given such experience, Oikawa and Shouyou make a potent combination when they end up partnering with each other. The both of them confidently travel their little area, throwing in some fancier steps as they laugh and carry what looks to be a very lively conversation. Atsumu finds his concentration slipping, stepping on his partner’s toes twice and nearly steering her into another couple. He apologizes each time, but in the end his eyes keep wandering, and his partner sighs in relief at the next swap—as does he.

As Shouyou bounces to his next partner, Atsumu’s eyes meet Oikawa’s across the room. Oikawa meaningfully nods in Shouyou’s direction and then winks back at Atsumu, who raises a questioning eyebrow. Their silent communication is interrupted by the start of the next instructions, but now Atsumu feels even more on edge than he did earlier.

“Shouyou,” he asks when his roommate finally arrives back in front of him, “what were you two talking about?”

“Oikawa-san and me?”

Atsumu nods.

Shouyou turns another lovely shade of pink. “Well… we were catching up. Oikawa-san wanted to know more about you.”

Atsumu spins Shouyou around with the music. “I didn’t take you for someone who kisses and tells, Shouyou.”

“I didn’t! I promise I didn’t.” Shouyou looks horrified at the very thought.

“I’m teasing, Shouyou, relax.”

A quick hair ruffle does the trick, and Shouyou exhales wearily.

“You two seem close then?” Atsumu says conversationally, and Shouyou’s face continues its progress towards tomato-red status.

Atsumu raises an eyebrow at that. “Am I missing something here?”

“We uh… became close in Brazil. When he visited.”

“You and Oikawa had a fling?” Atsumu blinks at him in surprise.

Shouyou is still bright red, but he brings a single finger to his lips. “Like I said, I don’t kiss and tell.”

Atsumu sighs. “Shouyou, you’re killing me.”

“We’re just friends now, that’s all you need to know.”

Atsumu grips his roommate’s hand a tiny bit harder as his heart hammers in his chest.

“You’re right,” Atsumu says. His voice comes out more wistful than he intends, and Shouyou frowns at him, his forehead wrinkling cutely.

Shouyou opens his mouth, but his remark is cut off by Takeda calling for everyone’s attention.

“We wanted to leave you a little time to mingle with everyone at the end of this class. Tango is very freeform, so Alisa and I encourage you to try out many of the different things we’ve learned throughout these weeks. You can try grapevines and dips again, and follows, we encourage you to try leading too!

“If you need some more ideas, here are a few fun moves.”

Takeda and Alisa circle around each other in the center of the room, demonstrating a pretty step where they each sweep their feet in a large semi-circle. “A [media luna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuReLEd-G5w),” Takeda narrates. He pauses to allow Alisa to step closer to him, kicking her foot under Takeda’s leg, “and a [gancho](https://youtu.be/nJX0o_q3xeA?t=29), more commonly seen in Argentine tango—be careful not to trip over each other for that one,” he winks. 

“We want to thank you all again for taking part in this class. Please enjoy this last free dance period.”

The class applauds the two instructors with great gusto, and Takeda and Alisa take a final bow and curtsey to the students. 

Atsumu turns back to offer Shouyou a hand, but instead he finds himself face to face with Oikawa once more.

“Miya, hope you don’t mind, I’m going to steal Shouyou for a dance before I have to go.”

Atsumu _does_ mind, but he forces himself to shrug. “Shouyou can dance with whoever he wants to dance with.”

Oikawa’s mouth tugs into another smirk. “Nice to meet you, Miya. I’m sure we’ll run into each other again.” Shouyou gives a sheepish smile back to Atsumu as he turns to dance with Oikawa.

Atsumu decides it’s time to take a water break again. He’d rather not watch the two of them half-flirt in his face. He knows that’s being unfair to Shouyou; it’s not like they were actually together, so he doesn’t have any real claim to Shouyou’s affections. Still, that doesn’t mean he needs to _see_ it.

He flops down next to his bag and squirts some water in his mouth. 

“Oh, Miya-san!”

Atsumu looks up again to see… that lady with the braid again. “Ah, nice to see you,” he plays off not remembering her name, despite dancing with her every week.

“Would you like to dance?”

Atsumu hesitates, then grabs her offered hand. “My pleasure.”

She just giggles at him as they walk towards the dancing couples. 

“So,” she begins conversationally. “You and Hinata-san, are you finally public?”

Atsumu chokes on his inhale. “We-we’re really just roommates.”

The lady just rolls her eyes. “Do you really expect me to believe that? You walk into class holding hands. I’m not dumb.”

Atsumu leads her away from another couple who was on the verge of knocking into them with an over-exuberant pivot. “We…” he sighs. Why is he telling her any of this? “We haven’t talked about it.”

Her eyes grow large. “Oh, _oh_ , I see.” She pats his shoulder sympathetically and follows his gaze to where Oikawa and Shouyou are dancing together. “Maybe you should talk soon, Hinata-san and Oikawa-san look awfully close,” she giggles again.

Atsumu closes his eyes and lets out a frustrated groan in spite of himself. “Please don’t bring up Oikawa.”

“Aw, cheer up Miya-san. I was just joking. I don’t think you have much to worry about; Hinata-san looks at you just as often as you look at him.”

“He does?” Atsumu’s eyes float back to where Oikawa and Shouyou are dancing, and Shouyou is indeed eyeing him. He gives a little wave when their gazes meet across the room, before turning back to laugh at something Oikawa said.

“Good luck with the chat, Miya-san. It was nice dancing with you.” The lady with the braid disappears into the crowd as the song finishes, before Atsumu can think of anything to say back to her.

“Atsumu! Who was that?” Shouyou has waded back through the crowd towards him. 

“Uhh… a friend.”

“You made a friend? Nice, I’m proud of you.” Shouyou beams at him, before he raises an eyebrow. “You don’t know her name, do you.”

“Shut up, Shouyou.” 

Shouyou’s whole face crinkles as he laughs, and Atsumu pouts at him. “Where’s Oikawa?”

“He had to go. He says to give his regards to you.”

“Thank god,” Atsumu says before he can stop himself. 

Shouyou just smirks. “What kind of response is that?” He steps closer. “Was someone _jealous_?”

Atsumu yanks Shouyou into the next dance as an excuse to not say anything. 

“Atsumu…” Shouyou’s face softened into a more concerned expression. “Are you actually?”

“No.”

“Atsumu, your face is all red.” Shouyou gives him a soft chuckle before cupping his face and forcing him to look back at him. “Talk to me?”

“Can I just kiss you instead?”

Shouyou hums, placatingly giving him a quick peck. “Now talk to me?”

Atsumu sighs. “Fine, fine. I’m a bit jealous. But that’s a _me_ problem, not a _you_ problem. We… we haven’t even talked about what we are.”

“What would you like to be?”

Atsumu stops dead in his tracks as his mind unhelpfully supplies wrong answers to that question. Husbands? Well, yes, but that would be _fucking creepy_ to say now. Together forever, and with no one else, ever again? Pretty sure that’s the same creepiness as “husbands,” just longer. 

Somewhere in the back of Atsumu’s mind, he realizes he has long crossed past mere “crush” status with Shouyou. “Like” feels far too trivial to describe his feelings for this beautiful, sexy, energetic volleyball gremlin, and so, his traitorous mind decides to just blurt out:

“I love you.”

Shouyou’s jaw drops open as Atsumu slaps a hand over his own mouth.

“Did-did I hear that right, Atsumu?”

“I _like_ you, Shouyou,” Atsumu begins to protest, when Shouyou nestles right up to him.

“I like you too, Atsumu, but I’m pretty sure that’s not what you said.” That mischievous glint is back, and Atsumu gulps, the rest of his babbling swallowed down with it. “Atsumu,” Shouyou says with a hint of wonder in his tone. “You love me?”

Bright amber eyes search his face, and Atsumu feels powerless to deny it any longer. “Y-yes. I love you, Shouyou. It’s okay if you don’t—”

His words get cut off by Shouyou’s mouth over his. It’s no quick peck this time. Shouyou is pressing into him, arms looped around his neck, his lips soft and tender and communicating back all the love in the world. Atsumu has no idea how long they’ve been kissing, nor does he care one bit, because if embarrassing himself on the dance floor is what it takes to get kisses like _this_ from Shouyou, he would do it every damn day of his life.

When their lips finally pull apart with a light ‘pop,’ Atsumu’s cheeks are burning, Shouyou’s eyes look a bit misty, both their lips are swollen, and well, the music in the room has long stopped.

“Sorry, fellas, we need to lock up the gym,” Alisa’s clear voice calls from the across the room.

Shouyou and Atsumu exchange a sheepish look, waving to Takeda and Alisa as they race for the door. “Thank you for the class!” Shouyou shouts back.

Shouyou’s hand finds his on the walk home, and their fingers lace together. “I love you too, Atsumu,” Shouyou says quietly.

Atsumu stops again, taking advantage of their laced hands to lead Shouyou into a quick spin before catching and cradling him. “Can we not be roommates anymore?”

Shouyou peers up at him, puzzled and a hint of hurt in his expression. 

“I mean, let’s be boyfriends instead. Live-in boyfriends.”

Shouyou exhales quickly, clutching his chest. “Atsumu,” he flicks Atsumu’s forehead. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“You haven’t given me an answer,” Atsumu pouts, rubbing his forehead again. Shouyou’s fingers pack quite the wallop.

“Of course we can be boyfriends, dummy.” Shouyou pauses for a moment, rubbing his chin as his mouth twists. He grins back at Atsumu. “Maybe husbands, even,” he suggests with an affected casualness. Catching the way Atsumu’s mouth drops to the floor, he winks and leaps from Atsumu’s arms, sprinting towards their apartment. His laughter echoes down the empty streets.

Atsumu takes a moment to collect his jaw from the sidewalk. He sends a silent thank you to the gods of social dance for his new boyfriend. Fiance? They were going to need to chat about that too. Maybe that was rushing into things a bit. He shakes his head, trying to clear his mind as he jogs back to the apartment too. Surely that was a joke. Though, he wouldn’t say no...

  
  


* * *

“Atsumu, I was thinking…”

Atsumu looks up from his book to the rare sight of his boyfriend biting his lip nervously in front of him. 

“Hmm?”

“Do you maybe want to… try something different today. In the bedroom?”

He immediately sets his book down on the coffee table. “Different, you say? I’m down.” One tug of his hand brings Shouyou onto his lap, and he presses his boyfriend’s small but muscular body onto where his cock is already responding. 

Shouyou laughs. “I haven’t even told you what I wanted to try yet.”

“I’m down for anything you want, Shouyou.”

His boyfriend just chortles again. Fondly, Atsumu hopes. “You may regret saying that, Atsumu.” He takes a finger to gently poke at Atsumu’s nose. 

“I’m sure I won’t,” Atsumu responds confidently. At Shouyou’s continued hesitance, he adds, “And I know the safe word, if I don’t like what’s happening.”

Shouyou nods, Atsumu’s reply seeming to placate his worries. He leans in for a steamy kiss, grinding himself on Atsumu’s lap. The hot lick of Shouyou’s tongue against the roof of his mouth sets Atsumu’s nerves on fire. “Mm, _Shouyou—_ ”

Only for Shouyou to pull away suddenly. Atsumu’s mouth chases and finds nothing but empty air. He pouts.

Shouyou lets a giggle slip out as he taps his index finger on top of Atsumu’s lips. Atsumu wrinkles his nose at him, trying to playfully nip at the finger, though Shouyou’s reflexes are still better.

“Ahh, naughty today, aren’t we.” Shouyou raises himself off of Atsumu’s lap.

“Shouyou,” Atsumu whines, “do you want to elaborate, or are you just going to tease me?”

His lover hums in mock seriousness before ignoring his question altogether. “I’ll be right back,” he says, doing an impressive leap around the coffee table towards his room. Well, his old room. They basically live in Atsumu’s now.

Atsumu twiddles his thumbs on the couch, his erection straining against his pants. What on earth is Shouyou up to, exactly? He hears pacing footsteps and shuffling of boxes coming from down the hall, and his bewilderment only increases.

“You okay there, Shouyou?” He calls out.

No response, just some more noises that sound like various items getting jangled in a box.

Maybe he should go back to his book after all. He was just about to reach for it when quick footsteps travel down the hall and an orange blur tumbles into view, then out of view again as Shouyou dives behind the couch.

“Wha—”

A loop of soft, silky fabric gets pulled against his eyes, and Atsumu’s vision goes dark.

“Gotcha,” Shouyou whispers into his ear, and Atsumu shudders at the sultry tone. Is he prey now? If Shouyou’s the one hunting, Atsumu is all for getting captured.

The fabric gets tugged a little tighter, and Atsumu can feel Shouyou’s fingers combing through his hair, considerately trying not to muss it up too much as he knots the blindfold in place. Some more light footsteps indicate Shouyou’s moving around the couch again, and the sound of his voice confirms it.

“So, I was thinking. Remember how in dance class, you liked when I had the lead?”

Atsumu blinks from under his blindfold, before remembering Shouyou couldn’t see him. He nods eagerly instead.

“So I thought I could take the lead tonight.”

Atsumu opens his mouth to ask what exactly that entails, but Shouyou nestles onto his lap again, pressing another hard kiss to his mouth. “Mmph,” he manages, before he parts his lips more for Shouyou’s tongue to explore. Shouyou’s hands reach under his shirt, warm fingers running up his chest. They pause to rub Atsumu’s nipples, sending a zing down his spine and causing him to moan loudly against Shouyou’s mouth. Atsumu can feel Shouyou’s smirk against his mouth as his capable hands continue upwards, his shirt going along with them.

As Atsumu’s shirt gets roughly tugged over his head, his blindfold goes askew for a moment, giving Atsumu a tantalizing glimpse of a completely naked Shouyou, cock already hard and dripping.

“Oops,” Shouyou hastily adjusts the blindfold back, and Atsumu is left with only the sight of black fabric again.

Atsumu can nearly feel the blush traveling down Shouyou’s body from the way his body tenses. Atsumu reaches out a hand to stroke down Shouyou's back. “You look amazing, Shouyou,” he purrs. He fumbles until he finds Shouyou’s hand, guiding it down, until it touches the tent at the front of his pants. “See? Very sexy.”

Shouyou murmurs against his neck, nipping downwards. The hand on his pants grips around his length, and Atsumu automatically bucks against it. “God, Shouyou.”

“Let’s get these pants off next,” Shouyou says, voice husky next to his ear.

Atsumu feels a yank on his arms as Shouyou steps off the couch again. He stands up quickly, and his pants are wrenched down along with his underwear the moment he’s stable on his feet.

“Hungry for me, Shou—”

A long, wet lick up his length cuts off the rest of his teasing words. Atsumu gasps from pleasure, and Shouyou’s tongue swirls around the head of his cock before he takes him deep inside his mouth. So hot, so wet… Atsumu’s mind reels from the sensations. His legs start trembling. The lack of sight makes every lick on his cock a surprise, and every part of him tingles with anticipation on where the next touch will be. 

“Mm, Atsumu, you taste so _good_ ,” Shouyou mumbles around his length.

Atsumu fights the urge to grab Shouyou’s head and shove his cock deeper. His hands shake as they tangle into Shouyou’s locks. As if reading his mind, Shouyou pushes himself down further, until Atsumu hits the back of his throat. Atsumu’s grip tightens in Shouyou’s hair, panting and gasping with each successive bob of Shouyou’s head around his cock.

“Sh-Shouyou, I… I don’t think I can hold on much longer, if you keep going like that,” Atsumu groans out. He half hopes Shouyou continues anyway; the pleasure building up in his body is aching for release.

Shouyou gives him a slow last lick all the way down his length, and then no more. Shouyou shifts backwards so that Atsumu is forced to unclench his hands from Shouyou’s hair. He lets his arms drop to his side, unsure of what to do next as Shouyou sounds like he’s stepping away.

Atsumu’s cock drips, and he shivers again. The cool air of the apartment makes him yearn for more of Shouyou’s hot tongue and mouth.

“Shouyou?” Atsumu turns his head, even though the blindfold prevents him from seeing anything.

A creak on the floor in front of him catches his attention again, followed by a warm hand on his chest, gently pushing him backwards. Atsumu lets himself flop down again, feeling another shiver run through him as his bare skin settles against the cold, worn-down leather. Atsumu reaches out automatically, searching for Shouyou. He hits something warm with his finger, hearing a faint “oof,” as he evidently prods Shouyou’s side. 

“Atsumu,” Shouyou’s voice bubbles up from somewhere in front of him, “Relax for me.”

Atsumu lets his arms drop back to the couch. Being told to relax only makes him tense up more in anticipation.

Then he feels it, a faint tickling from _something_ on his right foot. It’s soft, and it flutters across his skin, so light that he’s not quite sure if he’s just imagining it. But then it travels up his calf and thigh, followed by his abs, causing him to gasp and spasm.

The faint tickling fades for a moment, and then it brushes lightly against his nose and his cheek, and now he knows it’s actually a feather that Shouyou is dragging across his skin, letting it tickle Atsumu’s sensitive regions at unexpected times. Atsumu twitches involuntarily as the feather lands across his neck, and he lets out a giggle when it reaches his side. Shouyou knows his spots well. A quick flick of the feather across the tip of his cock has him gasping and straining, the feeling too light to give him any real satisfaction but enough to have him on edge for more.

A small amount of shuffling in front of him and next he feels some silk get draped across him, smooth and cool to the touch. Shouyou’s warm weight sits down on his lap again, and Atsumu moans as a strong hand kneads into his shoulder, the silk in between their skin. Between the silk and the feather, Atsumu’s nerves aren’t prepared for the rougher massage that Shouyou now gives him, each knead of Shouyou’s fingers against his muscles burns like a flame under his skin.

Every inch of him sparks with sensation, and he longs for more than just the feeling of silk. He wants to touch Shouyou’s soft skin as well, feel it against his. But Shouyou’s wrapped him well in the silk blanket, and his arms are pinned down, so it’s all he can do to wriggle beneath the fabric, feeling it slip against his body.

He gasps again as Shouyou’s lips return to his. He parts his mouth and eagerly presses with his tongue, swirling it around Shouyou’s and eliciting a small moan, just for him. While they’re kissing, Shouyou wraps his cock in the silk and pumps, sending waves of pleasure through him. The cool silk heightens his sensitivity even more than he thought possible. His anticipation mounts with each pass of Shouyou’s hand. He wants more; he wants to take Shouyou, feel his heat from deep inside.

His senses are still tingling when Shouyou gently tugs the silk blanket away. As their bare chests finally touch together, Atsumu shudders, and Shouyou lets out a muffled cry against his mouth. Atsumu wraps his arms around his boyfriend, wanting to press against every possible part of him. Shouyou’s skin is warm, soft, and slightly sticky with sweat, and it is Atsumu’s favorite sensation of all to hold him close, the weight of him on top more comforting than any blanket in the world. 

“I love you,” Atsumu says, the words slipping out of him as they embrace.

“I love you, too.” 

Atsumu can hear the smile, and he can feel it too in the next kiss Shouyou gives him, tender and soft.

“Can I have you now?” Atsumu murmurs.

Shouyou doesn’t answer, but he does kiss down Atsumu’s jaw and neck. Down, down, down, past his stomach and stopping just before his still-throbbing erection. Atsumu inhales in anticipation. He gets the gentlest of kisses on the head of his cock, and Shouyou pulls away again. Atsumu lets out a shuddering breath. Such a tease, his Shouyou, though he really wouldn’t have it any other way.

He hears a familiar, faint click of a certain bottle, and his senses hone in on what he knows is coming next. Shouyou’s sharp gasp comes from beside him on the couch, followed by a faint whimper.

“Kiss me, Atsumu.”

Atsumu happily obliges, groping to his right until he finds Shouyou’s face, and then he leans into the kiss, helping his boyfriend relax. Shouyou moans as he fingers himself, and Atsumu can tell by the way his muscles tense how eagerly he’s pushing in.

“God, I wish I could see you, Shouyou. You always look so sexy when I’m doing this to you.”

Another sharp inhale, and Atsumu guesses another finger went in. 

“You sound so sexy, Shouyou, opening yourself up for me. Getting yourself ready for my cock.”

Shouyou’s whimpers are ringing in Atsumu’s ears, and his cock twitches in response. He aches. He settles for kissing Shouyou more, running fingers up and down Shouyou’s back as his boyfriend stretches himself, gasping.

“A-Atsumu—”

“Ready, baby?”

Shouyou kisses him hard before straddling him. Atsumu’s body jerks automatically when he feels Shouyou align himself. His cock is dripping, ready for the pleasure of sinking deep, deep inside. 

Atsumu groans as Shouyou starts to push downwards, wrapping himself around his cock. So warm, so _tight_ , even though Shouyou prepared. Atsumu throws his head back and bites his lip, blissfully enjoying the long-awaited satisfaction of burying himself in Shouyou inch-by-inch.

As Shouyou bottoms out, he lets out a soft, shuddering exhale, and Atsumu shivers, his cock throbbing. He lets Shouyou set the pace, patiently waiting as he takes a moment to adjust to the girth. With a whine and a quick kiss, Shouyou starts to move, setting an even rhythm that Atsumu matches. Tender fingers flit up and down Atsumu’s chest, flicking his nipples and sending Atsumu’s already sensitive nerves into overdrive.

“Shouyou, please—can I look now? God, I want to see you—”

Shouyou just leans over to kiss the words out of him, running his hand through Atsumu’s hair and fighting gasps every time he takes Atsumu’s entire length inside. 

“Let me—let me pleasure you, Atsumu. I want to—make you feel— _good_ —”

He wails as Atsumu thrusts hard into him, unable to help himself.

“You feel _amazing_ , Shouyou.”

Shouyou’s words are lost to pleasured moans as Atsumu thrusts, and they increase the pace. Atsumu grips Shouyou’s back as they move in synchrony, groans tearing from their throats with their exertions.

Every thrust, every touch, every slip of their tongues against each other is bringing Atsumu closer and closer, and judging from Shouyou’s increasingly higher-pitched moans, Shouyou is getting close too.

Atsumu tries to hold on longer, he really does, but his heightened sensitivity from earlier hasn’t helped matters. As he feels himself nearly tip over the edge, he finally rips the blindfold off, drinking in the sight of Shouyou on his cock, panting and sweating. He buries his face into Shouyou’s bare chest, finally getting to lick and kiss to his heart’s content. Shouyou doesn’t even protest; his own eyes are closed, and he wraps his arms around Atsumu’s head as he pushes himself up and down.

“You’re beautiful, Shouyou. Come for me, baby.”

Atsumu wraps his hand around Shouyou’s cock for the first time that evening, causing his boyfriend’s eyes to fly open.

“A-Atsumu, the blind—”

It’s Atsumu’s turn to cut him off with a kiss. “I wanna see you come, Shouyou. Ain’t about to miss that.”

Shouyou shudders under Atsumu’s gaze, or maybe from the hand on his cock. Atsumu pumps quickly, appreciating the view that he’d been denied for so long. Shouyou’s flush that travels all the way down his chest, the way his cock glistens in the light as it gets stroked—and the look on Shouyou’s face as his orgasm rips through him, his whole body tipping backwards, trembling.

Atsumu barely feels the warm spurt of liquid on his chest. He trembles as Shouyou tenses around him, hears the moan of his name. He thrusts a few times more before pleasure sings through his body, too, and he pulls Shouyou down, burying himself deep inside as he fills Shouyou with his cum.

They both pant against each other, hazy eyed and sticky with sweat and semen. Shouyou leans down for another soft, sweet kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Shouyou,” Atsumu mumbles against his boyfriend’s neck.

They clean off and finally settle into bed, ready for cuddles and the blissful sleep that comes after a well-spent evening. 

“Do you still remember the first time we did this, Shouyou?”

Shouyou turns over to face him, and Atsumu can dimly make out his boyfriend rolling his eyes at him. “Of course. It wasn’t _that_ long ago, Atsumu.” 

“Hey now, you fell asleep immediately. How was I supposed to know?”

Shouyou laughs softly. “I didn’t, not quite.”

Atsumu freezes. “You didn’t?”

Shouyou’s grin stretches across his entire face. “I _love_ you too, Atsumu.” He erupts into giggles as Atsumu’s mind grinds to a halt. 

“Y-you mean…”

“I was surprised, don’t get me wrong, and I wasn’t sure if you were going to admit it to me while I was ‘awake.’ But then you did, and now we’re here. So… good job, I’d say.”

Atsumu lets out a soft whine. “Shouyou…”

“Don’t think I didn’t know what you were up to in the bathroom the week before, either.”

“Shouyou!”

Atsumu wrestles his boyfriend into his arms, pinning him down as he tickles him on the side. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

“A-Atsumu, stop!” Shouyou’s laughter tumbles from him as he wiggles, desperately trying to escape.

Atsumu lets him go with a firm kiss. He wouldn’t trade this for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! This was my second multi-chapter and my first foray into explicit content ever (although I've posted some more since chapter 3 of this fic ;).
> 
> I am so happy you came along for the ride! Let me know what you thought! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and you can also find me on Twitter [@KyriaTea](https://twitter.com/KyriaTea).
> 
> Much love as always! You can keep track of my upcoming fics by visiting my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_tea/profile). :) Hope to see you on another fic!
> 
> -Kyria


End file.
